The present disclosure relates to a turn table of a spindle motor. A DVD (digital video disk) is widely used due to advantage of information recording capacity 6˜8 times larger than that of a CD (compact disk). The DVD has a very narrow gap between tracks in which information is recorded as DVD has a large capacity. Due to the fact that the gap is narrow between the tracks, a resiliently supporting claw is applied to accord a center of the DVD on which a turn table is mounted with that of a rotation shaft.